you and me?
by Nikko Kujo
Summary: ughh.. 1st story, its about the kindness of Kaito that made Luka fall for him since they're still children... thats all I can say in this summary pls read! I'd be delighted if u review
1. Chapter 1

Yay! my first story! It's not so good though, i dont have any ideas how or what i'll write XD

Lez: finally you've make a story, congrats

me: thanks

lez: okay let's start it

me: ok

starting in

5...

4...

3...

2...

(PAUSED)

me: wait where's my popcorn?

lez: ughh.. its outside

me: tnx, don't start it with out me okay?

lez: ok

(PLAY)

1...

0...

START!

* * *

><p>One afternoon, a 10 year old blue haired boy is walking to the park to buy his favourite frozen delight. He was about to buy some ice cream when he saw a girl with silky pink hair, and her ocean blue eyes. The girl seems to be crying. The boy felt bad about the girl crying and he wanted to cheer her up. The boy bought two ice creams.<p>

"Hey! What's your problem?" the blue haired boy

The girl just looks at him

"Here, take it" the boy gave the ice cream and the girl accepted it "cheer up, kay?"

The boy sat next to the girl

The girl just stared the ice cream

"Hey! Eat your ice cream, it's gonna melt soon if you won't eat it." The blue haired boy said

The girl started eating the ice cream

There was an awkward silence in the air.

The boy breaks the silence and said "Hi! I'm Kaito, Kaito Shion, nice to meet you"

"I'm Luka Megurine"

"Why are you crying earlier?" Kaito asked

"..."

"You can tell me your problems, don't worry"

"..."

"Okay I give up, I won't Force you to talk if you wont" Kaito said as he finish his ice cream

"Do you love this city?" Luka asked

"hmm..." kaito asked confused "No so"

"I love this city, but were moving the day after tomorrow" Luka said as her tears come out of her azure eyes down to her cheeks

Kaito felt guilty by seeing a girl cry in front of him

"H-Hey why don't we make ur last day here in this city unforgettable?" Kaito asked smillng _"Ughh.. why did I say that?"_ Kaito yelled in his thoughts

"Okay" Luka said while smiling back at him

"_Damn... She's really cute" _Kaito said in his thoughts "Then meet me here at 10am tomorrow, kay?"

"Okay" Luka said as she was walking home and Kaito was waving her goodbye

After Luka left Kaito bought another ice cream on his way home

"Ice creams are the BEST!"

(TOMORROW)

Ring...Ring...Ring... as Luka's alarm clock Rang and said 7:00am

She brush her teeth took a bath and head down to eat breakfast with her family. As she was eating her the weather report at TV is up "its going to be a sunny day. Perfect time to have a picnic" the weather reporter said

It's still 8:50am but Luka was already waiting at the park bench waiting for Kaito

"I wonder what were going to do today" Luka said excitedly

"Hey!" the blue haired boy said as he run to Luka

"Did I kept you waiting?" Kaito asked

"Geez, It's wrong to kept a girl waiting you know!" Luka said teasing him

"hehehe, sorry" Kaito said smiling "shall we go then?"

"Okay"

Luka and Kaito went to the ZOO and visited some animals.

*Growl* "Ughh... I'm so hungry" Kaito said and Luka just chuckled

"How about we go eat some lunch then"

"Okay"

After eating Lunch at a restaurant, they went to the Park and walk around. They sat at a bench and started talking about themselves

It was almost 4:00 when Kaito pull the hand of Luka and started dragging her to the place he always go.

"H-Hey! Kaito wait! Where are we going?" Luka asked Kaito as he Continue to pull her

"Were going to my secret place" Kaito said smiling

"We're here"

They at a cliff where they can see the whole city, It is a beautiful place that has many flowers and trees around

"Wow it's so pretty" the pink haired Luka said

"Yeah" Kaito added

"This is our secret place now" Kaito said

"Okay"

"When you return here, I will be waiting here at this place" Kaito said smiling

When Luka heard those words she began to cry and made Kaito panic

"L-Luka you okay, what's wrong?" Kaito asked

"Thanks for being a great friend" Luka said as she wipe her tears

"No problem"

"I will miss you Luka" Kaito said

"me too" Luka said

(The next day)

Luka's flight to states is today.

Before entering the airport Kaito said his farewell message to Luka. As she walk in the airport Kaito just wave his hands.

"_Goodbye, Kaito"_ Luka said in her thoughts as she enter the airplane

* * *

><p>Lez: Thanks 4 reading!<p>

me: hey! u start it without me

lez: ...

me: plz read and review!~

lez: its too short you know...

me: I know!


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter!

Thanks you for the reviews!

Thank you also for .xwarlockx. for giving me ideas!

* * *

><p>10 years Later, Kaito became a singer and met new friends<p>

"Hey Kaito! Wake up!" Kaito's violent blonde haired friend named Rin Kagamine said, who's also a singer

"Wake up its time for breakfast" The boy version of Rin, Len Kagamine said. Len is also a singer like her sister

"Hey Kaito! How long are you planning to sleep? I've already made breakfast for all of us" Kaito's alcoholic sister, Meiko said. Meiko is also a singer together with Kaito, Rin and Len.

"Hai..Hai.."

Later, Kaito was going to buy his favourite frozen desert in a certain ice cream parlour

Kaito was buying his ice cream, when he ha saw a pink haired girl looking at him and holding a melting ice cream in her hands. Kaito approached the girl and said "Hey, your ice cream is melting"

When Kaito looked at the girl, the girl was blushing; Kaito also blushed at the sight of the girl's cute blushing face.

_"Why am I blushing?"_ Kaito asked himself in his thoughts _"Damn .. she's so cute"_

Kaito left the building and head home. And the girl with pink hair is still in his mind _"she looks very familiar" "I wonder if we met before"_

Kaito was walking away from the ice cream parlour when suddenly, he bump into his talented friend with two long pigtails named Hatsune Miku who's also a singer

"Ahh... I'm sorry Miku I didn't see you back there, are you okay?" Kaito asked Miku as he help her get up

"I'm Okay" Miku said with a smile

"Where you going?" Kaito asked

"I'm meeting my friend from states at the ice cream parlour, she just arrived yesterday, and she's also a singer" Miku said in a cheerful way "Sorry Kaito I wish we could talk much longer but I'm in a hurry, see you later" Miku said as she run towards the ice cream parlour.

"see yah" Kaito respond

**Later that afternoon**

Kaito was walking to his secret place when he saw the pink haired girl he saw in the ice cream parlour earlier. She was walking the opposite direction of Kaito. Again, the girl was looking at him, but Kaito decided to ignore her and walked passed her

When he arrived at his secret place he said to himself "Its been a long time since I came here, and maybe this will be the last time I will come here, I've busy with my career lately

*sigh* Kaito sighed and then decided to lay down and take a quick nap

It's already evening when Kaito wake up. The sky is now filled with millions of glittering stars, when he looked to his phone, he already have 21 missed calls from Meiko.

*sigh* Kaito sighed after seeing a lot of missed calls from Meiko. "Meiko is going to kill me" he said to himself when suddenly his phone rang

"Hello sis I'm-?" Kaito asked nervously

"Where the hell are you? I've been trying to call you!" Meiko yelled through the phone "dinner is getting cold, are you going to eat with us?"

"Just go eat ahead without me, I'm kinda busy right now" Kaito respond to his sister calmly

"busy...? with what?" Meiko teased Kaito

"Shut up!"

It's already late when Kaito return. He got changed and then went to bed

* * *

><p>okay that's all for the 2nd chapter!<p>

Plz. Review!


End file.
